The well known game of horseshoes is a form a quoits played by tossing horseshoes over a peg, at a distance. A quoit is a flattened iron ring, to be thrown toward a fixed peg usually driven into the ground. A peg is a marker, either a pin driven into the ground or other marker means.
Little improvements over the known elements forming the quoits game have been proposed in the art. This means that the challenge may have worn off with time.